New Age: The Guardian
New Age: The Guardian 'first premiered January 2010 on Doctor Who Online and was created by Screwdriversonic. It stars another Timelord who survived the Time War known as The Guardian. The name of The Guardian was chosen by MagicMan92, who gave the idea on Twitter. The series has starred some returning villains such as Cybermen, Silurians and Ice Warriors but also has created its own villains; The Saviour, Orovores and more. As of 2013, the count stands at 5 series, 1 movie, 3 and a half musicals, and 85 episodes with a secret project to do with it on its way. Although unrelated, New Age: The Guardian inspired BigDocFan and bonkersdrwhofan to create The Inspector which like New Age: The Guardian features a completely new Time Lord. The current TARDIS team includes The Guardian, Aphrodite, Neisha and Dorina. On Sunday 30th June, the series concluded with the finale "No Day But Today." Series One (January 2010) Series One premiered January 2010 with 5 episodes, introducing both The Guardian () and the new companion Georgina Hagen (herself). The series featured new and old villains such as Evil Mimic (new), The Ood (old), The Commander (new), The Ice Warriors (old) and The Daleks (old). Other characters involved were Sarah-Jane Smith & Luke Smith. 'Series Two (August/September 2010) ' Series Two began August 2010 with the episode "New Beginnings" introducing new companion Sarah Johnson (Lauren Crace) and saying goodbye to Georgina Hagen. The series officially began September with "Eye Spy" written by Cybertrash. The series saw The Guardian and Sarah go up against enemies such as poisonous gas, demonic entities that posses children, The Saviour, Kronos the evil Titan Lord and a host of others. It also saw Doctor Who Online's first ever Fan-Fiction Musical which introduced two characters who would soon be seen again in Series Three. A recurring character in the form of the Ancient Greek Goddess Aphrodite was also introduced. The series ended with a twist as the audience find out The Guardian is on his 13th and final incarnation. However as his life is about to end his regeneration begins changing him into a new man. Sarah Johnson leaves the Tardis, believing The Guardian to be dead. Keeley Hawes was introduced in the series as Sarah's mother, Hannah. 'Series Three (2011) Series Three began in 2011 with a host of specials, including a few Christmas ones, introducing a new Guardian (Robert Downey Jr), two new companions, husband and wife duo Michael (Ako Mitchell) and Lucy (Katie Rolwey Jones) Colicos along with a girl who longs to be elsewhere with no family, Neisha. (Lenora Crichlow) Once the series officially began it saw the Tardis crew come face to face with a trickster in a maze, Jack the Ripper, an evil casino owner and a mysterious figure named Amherst T, who was really The Master. The latter had escaped from the Time Lock. The series also saw Aphrodite return for two episodes to help The Guardian in his endeavours. The finale saw The Guardian's former companion Sarah Johnson sacrifice her life to save The Guardian and his friends from Rassilon while thanks to The Guardian's courage and saving Gallifrey, he was granted one wish... To allow his wife to pass through the Time lock. The Guardian is reunited with his wife as Michael and Lucy decide to call it quits on their adventures in the Tardis. The series ends with Rebeccaavoina (Emma Roberts) confirming to The Guardian she is pregnant. 'The Movie' (November 2011) At 102 pages The Movie saw The Guardian, Rebeccaavoina & their daughter Aimmevoin (Lucie Jones) pitted against their most dangerous enemy yet... The Fiction Lord. It saw the return of Michael and Lucy Colicos. Plagued with nightmares The Guardian seeks the help of The Doctor, finding that there is an evil being creating worlds and nightmares for The Guardian known as The Fiction Lord. Believing The Fiction Lord to be his future self, The Doctor changes his future, turning the newly regenerated Rebeccaavoina (Keeley Hawes) and Aimeevoin (Lauren Crace) into humans, giving them a life in the house used by Neisha, connecting to the ending of the episode she was in. The Guardian realises he was the one who gave Hannah and Sarah life, they're his wife and daughter. He realises he's seen his own daughter die in front of him on Gallifrey. The Movie ends with The Guardian reaching to the end of the Tardis with the darkest thought in his head. 'Series Four '(December 2011/January 2012) The series kicked off with a Christmas special titled "A Guardian's Carol", an episode which featured St Nicholas attempting to save The Guardian by putting him into a Scrooge type scenario in order to stop him from taking his life. The official series began with "Swan Lake" introducing the new companion Neisha Elliot (Lenora Crichlow) last seen in "House of Horrors" Series 3 Special. It saw The Guardian and Neisha go up against Silurians during the 80s Miner's Strike, a faction of Ice Warriors that evolved, Cybermen and the big bad... The Demon, a Timelord from The Guardian's past who was the reason The Fiction Lord came after him. The Guardian finds out The Fiction Lord is not his future, realising what he did to his wife and daughter wasn't needed. However the finale sees Rebecca and Aimeevoin resurrected through the use of the book/key seen in Series Two and through Neisha. Rebeccaavoina is resurrected using the book/key while the energy of Aimeevoin that was captured through the Tardis is drawn into Neisha, stabilising the Timelord energy inside of her. 'Series Five Volume 1 (July 2012)' Series Five Volume 1 premiered in July 2012 with a surprising death and the introduction to a big bad known as The Leader. The first episode "Scars" starts with a flashback of a war between The Guardian, Rebeccaavoina, 'Neisha', formerly known as Aimeevoin, and an evil tyrant warlord known as The Leader. The episode saw the death of Rebeccaavoina and Neisha being transported to another dimension to spite The Guardian. The latter broke down, being beaten this time by The Leader. However a call to Olympus and a meeting with Aphrodite would soon cure those scars as the latter joined the Tardis. The series is set in two different universes, ours and the Marvel Universe. Neisha meets a host of different Marvel characters during her time there including Spider-Man & The Hulk while even battling others like the Green Goblin, The Lizard & Loki. Once the three are back together, The Guardian, Neisha and Aphrodite build their own army of former companions, Greek Gods & Marvel characters to go to a final war with The Leader and his creations. The episode ends with The Guardian defeating The Leader but also results in him regenerating into a new man. During the break between Volume 1 and Volume 2 a Halloween special was aired where we saw a past incarnation of The Guardian (Johnny Depp) on Gallifrey. 'Series Five Volume 2 (November 2012)' Series Five Volume 2 changed the dynamic of the series, giving a more real life view with the use of proposals, marriages, births, deaths etc. Only one villain truly had a place in the series and that was The Pharos Father, also known as Oswald Cobblepot because that was his 'idol', the Penguin from Batman. The first episode introduced the new Guardian (Russell Brand) in a musical episode as The Guardian's brains etc get scrambled making him hear everything as music and singing. The series sees The Guardian tying the knot with Aphrodite, an argument with The Guardian and Neisha over it, Aphrodite giving birth to two children with only one surviving. The Guardian suffers a breakdown, causing him to remember his past with The Rani during The Time War. The series concludes with (SPOILERS!) the death of The Guardian, leaving his wife and two daughters to fight the dangers of the universe. Companions Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Non-Doctor Series Category:Concluded Series